


Doki Doki Servamp Club!

by NyanBerri



Series: My Stupid Servamp Crossovers [2]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Harems, M/M, POV First Person, Present Tense, Psychological Horror, Romance, Self-Harm, Suicide, This IS DDLC You Should Know How Bad Things Are Going To Get
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanBerri/pseuds/NyanBerri
Summary: This is basically a retelling of Doki Doki Literature Club! with Servamp characters as the club members.--Mahiru is out of time to find a club to join at school until he ends up convinced to join the newly made Literature club. Now Mahiru is stuck writing poetry with his video game obsessed childhood friend, a bossy rich kid with hidden depths, a horror enthusiast with a love of music, and the eccentric club president who all seem to be vying for his attention! Will he find love in this strange Literature club!?--I CANNOT STRESS ENOUGH THAT THIS IS A DOKI DOKI LITERATURE CLUB AU! PROCEED WITH THE UTMOST CAUTION DURING LATER CHAPTERS!--Notice: No more voting please! Final decisions have been made.





	Doki Doki Servamp Club!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my Servamp/DDLC crossover fic! Although, if my definition of it is correct, this is more of a parody fic… right? I mean, it's just Servamp characters in their own version of the DDLC plot. I'm pretty sure that makes it a parody fic, not the funny kind of parody though.
> 
> I would recommend reading this at least if you know the plot of DDLC since it's basically the same story. Of course if you don't care about spoilers or you're just here for a sad af Servamp fic and don't care about DDLC then that's chill too. But if that's the case then please, once again, don't underestimate any of the warnings!
> 
> Anyway, this is sorta just a Mahiru harem replacing the cast so if you've finished the game you know how this is gonna go down. Very badly!! So we got Kuro, Sakuya, Misono, and Mikuni as Mahiru’s harem. I understand MikuMahi isn't a popular Mahiru ship, but it's soooo my guilty pleasure and you know that in the same setting Mikuni, in Monika’s place, would probably go down the same exact route.
> 
> And incase it wasn't implied enough, everything is gay. It's a male protagonist and a male harem and it's Servamp in the first place. This is gonna get real gay, real quick.
> 
> Also lemme know about any errors you see, there tends to be a few that always slip by me.

>New Game

>Please enter your name

>Mahiru

>OK

>Street, Morning

It was a fine, normal Monday morning on my way to school. Even though school had only been in for a few weeks now I had already found myself fitting into a nice routine. Although, it just occurred to me that my routine might have to change a little today. I’m running out of time to find a club to join at school. My first thought was to join the track club, since I was on my middle school’s track club and all. However, I don't think I have the time to commit to a club like that. Oh well, I'm sure I'll figure out a club I'd like by the end of the day.

Hmm… Something doesn't feel right, like I'm missing something this morning. Oh yeah! I usually walk to school with my friend Kuro! I stop in my tracks and turn around to face the direction I came from. That lazy guy is always late for school. Usually I wait a few minutes and he quickly catches up to me every morning, but I can't believe I was actually too distracted to wait for him. 

I stand there for about half minute in the hopes that I'll see him on the horizon, but I give up when I decide it would be too unlikely. With a sigh I turn back around and keep walking to school. I didn't want to make myself late because of him.

“Hey, Mahiru.” I hear a familiar voice say.

I stop in my tracks and look around, but I don't see anyone. That voice sounded like Kuro. Oh man, I'm not going crazy am I?

“Down here jerk.” The same voice says.

As the words implied I do, I look down to see Kuro sitting on the sidewalk. I practically jump when I see him just sitting there so casually.

“K-K-K-Kuro!? W-wha… How-” I barely manage to get out.

“I woke up on time and didn't see you so I decided to wait.” Kuro says in his usual monotone voice.

He stands up from the sidewalk and easily towers several inches over me. Other than the big blue parka he wears over his school uniform, Kuro looks a bit different than usual. His blue hair seems messier than normal under the parka hood and the circles under his eyes are darker than they were last time I saw him. It almost looks like he didn't get any sleep. That thought makes me stare at Kuro with a stern expression.

“Kuro! That's a lie, isn't it?” I suggest.

Kuro flinches and his eyes widen before quickly looking away from me.

“...N-no…” He mutters.

I didn't believe it before, I definitely don't believe it now.

“Kuro. There's no way you could ever wake up on time. You didn't even sleep at all, did you?” I accuse him.

Kuro looks a little upset at my accusations. Although I can tell it's more about the fact that I caught him in a lie than that I’m accusing him of something.

“I… just got really into this new video game I bought. I couldn't put it down and before I knew it the sun was rising.” He admits.

I let out an exasperated sigh.

“You need to lay off the video games. You look like a mess and I bet your room is even messier. Am I going to have to come over again and clean it for you? I bet you even had homework you didn't bother to do.” I scold him and gently point a finger in his face.

Kuro looks away again and seems nervous. I guess it makes sense. He always seems embarrassed whenever I come over to clean for him. It’s a habit I'm used to though and I certainly don't mind. I do consider cleaning a hobby of mine after all. After a moment he seems to compose himself and turns to look at me again.

“I guess if you'll keep coming over and cleaning for me then I'll play video games everyday for the rest of my life.” Kuro says.

And with that I groan. That definitely isn't the point. It suddenly pops into my head that I was supposed to be going to school.

“Oh geez! We shouldn't be standing around here, Kuro. We’ll be late for school!” I warn him.

Kuro doesn't look too fazed at that revelation. Almost like he’s contemplating whether or not to keep standing around.

“Kuro!” I shout.

He shows me a rather saddening face and for a split second I feel bad for yelling at him, but I quickly forget about that and give him an expression that shows I'm being serious. He easily gives in.

“Fine, fine. Off to school I'm forced to go by the mean ol’ Mahiru…” He grumbles and starts walking.

>Classroom, After School

I find myself sitting at my desk for an uncharacteristically long time. I know the bell has already rang and school is over, but that just means it's time for clubs to meet… and I still haven't thought of anything except track club. Sadly my only other idea, sewing club, doesn't even exist here so that's out of the question. If only cleaning club was an actual thing. I would join that in a second. Guess I really will have to go check out track club.

I finally get up from my seat and grab my bag. As I turn to the open classroom door I see someone nervously peeking into the room. Thanks to the hood and bright blue hair I can easily tell it's Kuro, and since I'm the only left in the room clearly he's here for me. I walk up to the doorway and stop. He slowly stands up straight and positions himself in front of me. He seems like he wants to say something, but can't find the right words.

“Do you need something, Kuro?” I ask him.

Kuro focuses his red eyes on me and has a look that seems to convey he's not actually looking at me as a person. I can especially tell he's trying to avoid eye contact.

“Um… Mahiru, you… haven't joined a club yet, right?” He nervously wonders.

“No, but I was just about to go look at some.” I answer.

Kuro perks his head up and finally makes eye contact with me. His nervousness seems to be gone too.

“If that's the case then would you wanna check out my club?” He offers.

I gasp and take a step back. I had no idea Kuro was in a club. It seems so unlike him to do something that isn't forced upon him, especially an extracurricular activity. I can tell he notices my shocked reaction and looks a bit annoyed.

“Just so you know, I'm only in it because the other members all know some of my cousins and I was bribed into it.” He explains.

That's right, Kuro has a very big family. He may be an only child whose dad is rarely ever home, but he has seven cousins that he's rather close with. I've never actually met any of them, but I've heard a plethora or crazy stories about each one of them. I focus back on the club Kuro mentioned.

“Well, it's good to know you're doing some kind of activity. So what club is it?” I inquire.

Kuro suddenly looks nervous again and rubs a finger on his cheek to scratch it.

“Th-the… The Literature club…” He mumbles.

I almost don't catch what he says, but just to make sure I ask him again.

“Sorry, what club?”

Kuro shyly glances at me, clearly more embarrassed at having to repeat himself.

“...The… Literature club…” He says again, a bit louder.

I thought that's what I heard. Man, out of all the clubs at school I could never imagine Kuro joining the club based around reading. Even though it supposedly isn't of his own free will. I mean, I know he reads manga practically religiously but I don't think a Literature club really counts that. Although, I’m also guilty of reading manga on occasion so I don't really have much room to talk.

I decide I could humor him for a moment and stop by the club just to see what it's like. After all he is my childhood friend and I'm still not dead set on choosing the track club anyway.

“I must admit, Kuro, the Literature club is rather unexpected of you. It makes me happy to know you're trying something new though.” I state.

Kuro flinches and turns his head away enough so I can't even see his face.

“D-d-do you wanna come or not?” Kuro nervously grumbles.

I chuckle at his embarrassment.

“Sure, why not.” I reply.

>Club Room, After School

Kuro escorted me to the club room and was currently standing in front of the door. I can't see his face since I'm standing behind him, but I chalk it up to being nervous about setting up a good first impression for me. He suddenly turned around to face me.

“Just so you know, they're all kinda… odd…” Kuro tells me.

That really doesn't worry me much. Being friends with Kuro for so long has made me numb to any sort of odd human behavior. Although, I probably shouldn't tell him that.

“That's no problem at all.” Is all I say.

“Mhm… okay, fine.” Kuro replies.

He opens the club room and immediately I don't see anyone. I wonder how many members there are. Kuro didn't specify and since I haven't heard of the school having a Literature club before it must be new. Maybe Kuro was tasked with scouting out new members but was too lazy so he came to me instead.

“Hey! You're late!” Someone shouts.

I see a book go flying past my head and strike Kuro in the forehead. He lands on his butt and rubs his sore head. I turn and get down on my knees to check if he's okay. There's a slight bruise forming, but it surprisingly doesn't look all that bad. Either that was a weak throw or Kuro has a thick skull.

“Are you okay, Kuro!?” I ask him.

Even though it doesn't look bad it probably still hurt to get hit with a book like that.

“Y-yeah.” He answers.

Kuro starts to get up and I stand up first so I can offer him a hand. He looks at it for a split second, but doesn't take it and helps himself up. Now that I think about it, Kuro is a bigger guy than me and stronger too despite him spending all his time playing video games. He would probably just end up pulling me down to the floor. Kuro casually walks into the club room as if nothing happened.

“I said you're late!” Someone shouts again.

“Relax, I have a real excuse this time. I brought a new guy.” Kuro explains.

He motions to me and I step inside the club room. I see a short boy, possibly a first year who carries himself like a third year, with short purple hair and purple eyes. He has a very large piece of hair sticking directly out from the top of his head. The expression on his face is very intimidating and actually making me feel nervous just by looking at him.

“Oh? A new guy, huh?” Says another person sitting in a desk by the wall.

He has green hair styled in a very odd way and a curl that loops upward around the side of his head. His eyes are grey and he seems to have a permanent expression on his face that I can unfortunately only describe as ‘high’. He wears a black and white striped shirt under his uniform jacket which is against dress code, but he looks like the kind of guy that gets away with it simply because he seems cool enough. As soon as he looks at me I see his eyes widen and he stares for a moment. He finally looks away and down at the book laying open on his desk. He looks familiar to me, but for the life of me I can't recall where I've seen him before.

“Well ain't this a nice surprise from you, Kuro.” Says a third person.

A blonde guy comes out of the closet in the back of the room and shuts the door. His uniform is in order, but he has a cowboy hat on his head. He has brown eyes and small red braids hanging from behind his ears. He walks up to me and holds out his hand.

“I'm Mikuni, President of the Literature club.” He introduces himself.

I reach out and shake his hand. To be honest, Mikuni doesn't quite look like the guy that would be a club president. Then again, the four members here don't look much like the ideal Literature club in the first place. Especially with the video game obsessed Kuro among their ranks.

“The guy in the desk is Sakuya and the bossy one is Misono, our Vice President.” Mikuni tells me.

Sakuya glances up from his book to look at me again and lifts his hand up as an acknowledgement of his introduction.

“I am not bossy!” Misono protests.

Misono crosses his arms and turns his body away from Mikuni, who simply lets out a light laugh.

“Nice to meet you all. I'm Mahiru.” I say with a smile.

“Ah, so you're that friend Kuro said he was gonna bring by.” Mikuni says.

I look to Kuro and he flinches a bit, putting a hand behind his head. I can tell he feels like he's been put on the spot.

“Uh, well… ya know. You hadn't joined a club yet and I thought it'd be nice if we could be in the same club… together.” Kuro mumbles.

Mikuni laughs again and Sakuya gets up from his desk. He walks over to Mikuni and stands next to him with a sly grin on his face.

“I'm sure Kuro only brought you along ‘cause he doesn't want to be in a club he doesn't like with a bunch a’ strangers.” Sakuya says in a teasing manner.

Kuro frowns and looks away. Misono finally walks up and stands on the other side of Mikuni.

“I guess it is my fault in a way. His cousin Lily works for my family and bribed him to join since we needed four members to be an official school club.” Misono explains.

“You don't have to tell him the whole story. Geez, what a mess. It's not like we even do anything in here anyway, so I don't have much to complain about.” Kuro says.

“Ya know what Kuro, ya got a point there. We don't do anything in here. As club president I say that needs to change.” Mikuni decides.

“Oh no, we're actually gonna be doing club activities now?” Sakuya asks.

“You joined this club willingly and you have a problem with club activities?” Misono questions, a stern expression on his face.

Sakuya shrugs, but I can't tell what he means by it.

“Well, I would prefer a music club, but the school doesn't have one and I like writing lyrics so I thought Literature club was the next best thing. Heh, then I got used to doing nothing but reading and listening to music in here. Can ya blame me for getting disappointed at a change in routine?” Sakuya explains.

“I wouldn't consider music to be literature. Literature is more books and the like.” Misono argues.

“If you put the lyrics down on paper then you get poetry. Poetry is literature, is it not?” Sakuya says somewhat aggressively.

“That's it!” Mikuni suddenly shouts.

We all look at him with confused expressions.

“Our first club activity should be writing poems!” He announces.

Kuro groans, Sakuya’s face lights up, and Misono’s expression turns blank.

“Oh c'mon Kuro! Don't sound so down about it. As a member of this club you really should partake in our activities.” Mikuni tells him.

Kuro simply groans again. I feel like I have to agree with Mikuni here. Even if Kuro doesn't like doing unnecessary activity, if he's going to stay a member of the Literature club he should at least try.

“Mikuni, you know you don't come off as much of a poetry person, right?” Misono states.

“Oh I know. That's why I think it's a wonderful idea! We can get out of our comfort zones and try something new.” Mikuni explains.

“I'm all for this!” Sakuya says with a big grin.

“Hmm… I'm certainly not opposed to the idea. Okay, I'll commit to this club activity.” Misono decides.

“Ugh, I guess I'll think about it.” Kuro grumbles.

“Great, now that only leaves Mahiru.” Mikuni says.

“Huh!?” I exclaim.

I flinch and suddenly realize all four club members are staring at me in anticipation. I guess they already think of me as a new member, but I never actually decided to join. Oh man, I'm going to have to let them all down, aren't I?

“U-uh… Sorry but, I don't actually know about joining the Literature club. I was going to go look at other clubs first before making a decision.” I explain.

Misono looks at me with a mix of anger and disappointment. Sakuya turns his gaze to the floor and seems legitimately upset. Kuro continues to stare at me but with a look of sadness as if he feels betrayed by me. Mikuni simply has a somber expression on his face.

Looking at the four of them makes me feel guilty. I did introduce myself and all so I guess I did kind of mislead them. Although, I suppose the Literature club is a far better option than the track club. At least I actually know someone here. I guess joining wouldn't be so bad after all.

“You know what, never mind that. I'll write some poetry with everyone.” I say.

“Great! Now we have five members! We should work on our poems when we get home and share them tomorrow!” Mikuni cheers.

“Awesome!” Sakuya shouts with a big smile.

“Thanks, Mahiru.” Kuro says.

“Hmph. Just don't disappoint me. I don't want to be the only one taking this club seriously.” Misono warns me.

I sort of feel much better about myself. It gives me a warm feeling to know that my decision to join has made not only my best friend, but three other people very happy. It makes me a bit excited to get home and finally start working on a poem to write. After all I've never actually written anything more than an essay for school so this'll be a new experience for me.

>Save

>Quit

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's okay that it's in first person. I really don't like writing like that, but I thought it would be most appropriate since this is supposed to be like a VN.
> 
> So, I came up with a fun idea! Since VNs usually have you go down one character’s route or, like in Doki Doki you can only spend your limited time with one character a day(unless you save scum), that means everyone's playthrough is different to some extent. I think I know how I want to handle this, but just to make sure I think we should all play a game. From one to three, comment who you most want Mahiru to spend his time with. You can't choose Mikuni though. If you're concerned about your lowest choice not getting enough votes, then don't worry! Mahiru will get the opportunity to get CGs from everyone! ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ (You don't have to do this if you don't wanna. If like nobody participates that's chill, I don't mind. I have a plan if that ends up being the case.)


End file.
